Tie racks and other types of clothing and article racks have been devised in the prior art for use in wardrobe closets in order to make more effective use of space. Where the closet has a vertically hinged door, prior art tie racks and clothing racks have been constructed for mounting on the back of the door, so that the rack and the articles hung therefrom can be concealed when the door is closed. However, such prior art racks which are suitable for mounting on the back of vertically hinged doors, are entirely unsuited for mounting on the back of a sliding door, since access to the rack is not available when the door is slided open.